Bringing Her Home
by WriteThisBook223
Summary: Leo's fixed on finding an island. But it seems as though it doesn't exist. Why does he want to find it? What's on it?
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Her Home

Jason's POV

After the war with Gaea, Leo never acted he same. Usually he was fidgety and always moving, but lately he had been quiet. Whenever the seven were hanging out, he wanted to sit in bunker 9 and well, do nothing. Piper thought he was lovesick. But love-struck by who?

One day on the way home, I woke up and the boat wasn't moving. I went up to find Leo and ask what was going on. When I walked up, Annabeth was trying to help Leo do something with the GPS.

"Leo, what are you doing? I thought we were on the right course."

He replied "Just need to make a quick..uh…. pit stop, first."

I looked at Annabeth for an explanation.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to me.

"Leo woke me up this morning and asked me to help him with getting to an island. Though, it seems as if the island doesn't exist." Annabeth said.

"Is he sure that he put in the right coordinates? Or that the island is even real?" I asked.

"Leo said that he's been there, but I don't remember ever stopping here."

"Well, if Leo wants to find it we better help because we both know he won't stop until he gets there." I said while walking towards Leo.

Annabeth walked back to her station and continued to work. Meanwhile I walked up to Leo.

"Hey buddy," I said. "Need any help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

I have to get to that island. I have to fix this stupid GPS. I have to save her. When I lie awake at night I only think about her. The one name comes into my head. Calypso. I have never felt this way about anyone or anything. I have to find her. When Jason came and asked to help, I jumped at the opportunity.

"So… what do I do?" Jason asked.

"Umm….. help Annabeth work on the location," I replied.

I went back to work on the GPS. What was wrong? The GPS said Ogygia wasn't real. But it is real! I've been there! Calypso is there.

I have to figure this out. Maybe if I switch this with that…... I can make the numbers align …..and Yes!

"I fixed it!" I yelled.

I have never been so happy in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper's POV

As I walked up to the deck of the Argo 2, I saw the happiest Leo I've ever seen. He was jumping up and down and up and down. Jason and Annabeth were already up there looking at him like he was psycho. I walked over to Jason and Annabeth.

"What's he so happy about?" I asked.

"He couldn't find this island," Annabeth said. "But I guess he did."

"He's been like this for ten minutes," Jason added.

Then Leo just quieted down and started crying. I looked at Annabel and Jason for an explanation. They looked just as surprised as I did. I walked over to him.

"Hey Leo," I said. "What's up?"

"Her," he said. "I'm finally going to save her."

Annabeth walked up behind me.

"Um…. Who's her?" she said.

"No one," he said quickly. "No one at all."

I knew something was up. I decided to use charmspeak.

"Leo," I said. "Can you please tell us who she is?"

Leo looked like he was struggling.

"No one," he said.

I tried again, harder.

"Leo," I said, loudly. "Can you please tell us who she is?"

"No," he said quietly. I guess he realized I was going to say it again because he ran away.

"I guess we should put it on autopilot," Jason said.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

As I walked in to the dining room for breakfast, I noticed no one was sitting on the usual seats. Leo was as far away from Piper as possible. Piper was next to Jason and Annabeth. There was an empty seat next to Annabeth meant for me. Then Leo's seat. And next to that, Nico.

I sat down next to Annabeth and gave her a look that meant what's going on. She replied with a don't ask look.

Piper nodded at Leo. He stood up.

"Okay," he said. "tonight I am going to be the only one on duty. I have a quick Pit stop to make at night but when I come back on, I want Percy to take over."

"Okay," I said. "That works for me."

"Just one question," I said." What time do I have to get up?"

"I see later. We aren't close enough to the island to get a proper time. But when we do I'll tell you." Leo replied.

I noticed he was happier than he usually is. What happened?

~1:00 pm~

"Percy!" Leo called.

I walked over to him

"What?" I said

"You need to come at 2:30 am" he said.

I nodded my head on approval. Then Leo turned around and went back to work.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _time to rest until tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

As I worked for the rest of the day, I kept getting more excited for tonight. Tonight. The night I save my beloved Calypso. I just remembered. Percy knows Calypso. Gods, why didn't I think that out. And he's going to be on guard when I come back with Calypso. Holy Hephaestus, what have I got in myself in to now?

"Okay guys," I said when we were finishing up dinner. "You all can go to sleep now. I've got it under control."

Everyone nodded groggily off to bed. Meanwhile I went up to deck.

Someone walked up behind me.

"Hey, Leo," Frank said. "You sure you don't want anyone to help keep watch, I mean you've been keeping night watch for three days straight. You need to rest."

Frank was right, I was so tired. I would never admit, though.

"No, no. I'm fine." I said but I really wasn't.

"No, you're not," Frank saw through my lie. "You're going to bed and I'm taking watch until 10:30."

Frank dragged me to my room. He shoved me in, turned off the lights, and walked away.

I soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's POV

I woke up to a sleeping looking Frank shaking me awake. I looked over at the clock, 11:45.

"I thought you were supposed to wake me up at 10:30," I said groggily.

"I thought you needed the extra sleep," he said.

"Touché, man. Touché." I replied smiling.

I think me and Frank are finally starting to see eye to eye. I got out of bed and went up to the deck. I should arrive at Ogygia in about two hours. Wow. For the rest of the night I went up and down preparing Calypso's room and making sure everything was straight. I was almost done making her bed when my watch beeped. Two hours are finally up.

I finished making her bed and ran up to the deck. I saw an island closing in fast.

_This is it, _I said to myself. _I'll finally save Calypso._

When we hit the island, we made a loud bang. My friends could sleep through anything, I wasn't worried I would wake anyone up. I climbed off the ship and ran onto the island. I stopped in my tracks. Standing above Calypso was a man. Calypso was bleeding and her face was twisted in pain and sorrow.

The man was shouting "Love me! So I can get off this stupid island!"

The man slapped Calypso. Hard. I felt my hands grow hot. I ran and tackled the man.

"What do you think you're doing? Hitting the Super-Sized McShizzle girl? Huh?" I grabbed a hammer out of my tool belt and whacked the man. Then I ran back to Calypso. She cried in my arms.

"You really came back." She said.

"Yeah. I did. For you."

She looked up at me.

"How?"

"When I promise something, I always keep it." I said.

"No matter what."


End file.
